


Part IV - A moment in Time  - Martha

by marishawrites



Series: A Moment in Time [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishawrites/pseuds/marishawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha decides how she would use her moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part IV - A moment in Time  - Martha

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thetimelady for betareading all my stories!

Part IV - A moment in Time

Martha

By Marisha

 

 

Martha chewed the nail bed of her thumb. If she could only go back, for just a moment to explain herself better.

She could ring him, but she never liked the ‘Dear Johns’ via phone. If you can’t see the other’s expression, it always resulted in so many misunderstandings.

“No!” Martha said under her breath and turned away from the hospital window. She had said what she wanted to say and she was pretty sure he got it.

Time to continue rounds - this was the part she liked most about her internship. It would be her only one. UNIT had fast-tracked her education and already requested her as soon as she graduated. With them, there wouldn’t be any general hospitals; they would assign her to all their weirdest cases. Aliens.

Just like with the Doctor…

Damn, she was thinking of him again. She was hoping with time she would forget him and maybe with the help of… A smile played on her lips as she thought of ‘her’ pediatrician.

“Doctor Jones?” a nurse cleared her throat and Martha turned around.

“Here is the file of the latest admission,” the nurse handed her a folder. “He was transferred in last night.”

“Thank you,” Martha took the file and flipped it open. Her heart skipped a beat. She blinked twice as her brain tried to decipher the information.

 

Patient Name: John Smith

 

Could it be? Her pulse raced as she quickly stepped to the curtain and pulled it back with force.

An elderly man looked up surprised from his newspaper. “Hold your horses, young lady. I’m not going anywhere,” he pointed at his leg in a plaster and winked.

Martha led out a deep breath and smiled. “Dr. Jones – how are you doing Mr. Smith?”

 

“Not today,” Martha thought as Mr. Smith rattled off his account of how he got injured. Her smile widened. One day she would call him back, on her terms and in her own time. She was not finished with the Doctor.

A warm feeling filled her chest and Martha realized, surprised, that she didn’t mind it anymore. It wasn’t important. He had been honest with her, and had made it clear where his hearts lay, if only indirectly. Martha wanted to see him again, to let him know that it was okay now. It was okay.

 

 

The END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
